


Do You Come Here Often?

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: (Prequel to "Good Girl", but can serve as a stand alone story.)Chloe wants some company for the night, until she meets the girl of her dreams...





	Do You Come Here Often?

_ **Chloe:** _

I sit on the bar stool in the club, looking at the girls near by in the dim, colored lights.

_Oooh, that one looks nice, too bad she has a ring..._

I look to the other end of the bar and spot a dark haired girl, glancing up at me from her drink. I bite my lip and look at her, making her look down at her drink.

_Damn, I'd love to spend the night with her..._

I make my way over to her and take the seat next to her. I look at her and don't see a ring and I didn't see anyone else sitting next to her. I tap her shoulder and she looks up at me, visibly gulping and staring at me. She has beautiful, deep blue eyes and rich brown hair. I can feel my heart beating faster as I look at her.

_Okay Price, keep cool. You know how to play it with the ladies..._

The music from the dance floor keeps me from hearing anything, but I bet that if we were alone, I might be able to hear her heart beating out of her chest. I smile and lean in, talking into her ear, :"Hey beautiful. You have a date?" I pull back and look at her again, raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head, leaning in close to my ear "I'm all alone tonight." She pulls back and looks at me, obviously trying to come off as casual, but shaking like a cold puppy.

_Damn, this girl is attractive and she's shy. This keeps getting better and better._

I grin wickedly and lean in close again, "Don't worry cutie, I don't bite. Much..." I snap my teeth and she shivers. I move back and look her over, taking a drink from my glass and winking at her.

She smiles at me and she chugs down what ever she has in her glass, putting it down and turning towards me. "Let's get a table." She nods her head at the corner of the room that is currently unoccupied and I nod, smiling at her.

_I like this girl._

She leads the way and takes a seat, looking at me as I sit across from her. "H-hey... I'm Max."

"Chloe." I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "So, what brings you to the club tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much. Looking for a girl." Max's face is red, and not just because of the lighting. She scratches the back of her neck and takes a deep breath. "I want to have a good time..." She looks back at me and winks.

_Oh, my god. That was so dorky, I love it! She seems kind of apprehensive though. Don't want to be a her accidental one night stand. Even if I just met the girl, I don't wanna hurt her._

I nod slowly and reach across the table, patting the back of her hand. "Look Max, I can tell you're nervous and that this is new to you. So, let's do this, how about you tell me more about yourself, I tell you more about myself, and then we can go from there. Okay?" I give her a genuine smile and she seems to appreciate it.

Max relaxes in her seat and nods happily. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Cheers, Maxine." I lift up my drink and take a sip.

She points at me and frowns. "Hey! Max, NEVER Maxine!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

\----------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Max's voice is slightly slurred as she takes a sip from her beer. "I LOVE MARIO KARTS TOO!"

"That... that is...is awesome!" I let out a burp and I can feel myself begin to feel really dizzy. "Max, you're...awesome! Let's get married!"

Max blinks at me and then nods. "Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

"Let's go! I know where to...to get a licencee!"

\-------------------------------------

I groan as I feel the sunlight beaming into my eyelids. I sigh and move my hand to cover my face, finding something heavy on top of it. I slowly open my eyes, finding a fully clothed Max laying against me.

_Oh Jeez. I don't even remember what happened last night..._

I hear a soft groan and Max slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times and then her eyes grow wide. She stares at me and I stare at her. She reached up and pokes my cheek. "I am real you know." She jumps in place and begins breathing faster. I squeeze her shoulder and she looks down at her clothes, noticing that we're still dressed and relaxing a little. "I don't think anything happened last night, we must have passed out fir-" I stop speaking, seeing Max's hand.

"What is it, Chloe? What's...up..." Max has followed my line of sight and she holds up her hand, showing a gold wedding band.

I look down and see that I am wearing an identical one on my own hand. "Max, I think we...I think we're..."

"Married?" She raises an eyebrow and I nod slowly. "Don't worry, I know that you didn't mean it." She sighs and her voice shrinks down to a somber whisper. "We can do the paperwork whenever you can..." I look at her and I see that she is sad at the idea of getting a divorce.

_I mean, I would be too. I meet someone at a bar and the next day I have to explain why I'm hitched to them._

I nod a little and cup her cheek with my hand. I tilt her head up and look into her eyes. "I mean, we don't have to rush out and do it right now. I don't exactly mind being married to someone as beautiful as you." I lean in close so that our lips are almost touching, "...how about we enjoy ourselves for a little while first? I mean, it's not like we have to do anything bad. Just a little fun."

"Yes...yes." Max puts her hand in my hair and pulls me in, closing the distance and kissing me with a fiery passion that I've never felt before in just a kiss. I kiss her back and we lose ourselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am enjoying this one-shot Friday thing that I have going. Please let me know if you have any requests and if you even think I should keep doing oneshots. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
